


Phone Flirting

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Customer Service & Tech Support, Florida, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Castiel has just purchased a 50" HD television, but when he encounters problems with the channel operations, he has no choice but to call customer relations- and finds himself flirting with the man on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Flirting

Castiel's eyes watched the white van park outside his house. His heart jumped with excitement- finally his TV was arriving. He had bought it from the store the previous Wednesday, two days before, and had been waiting eagerly ever since. He stood in his living room, growing impatient of the time it was taking the man to take the package out of the van. Once he had the trolley out, he loaded it on then pushed it onto the footpath. Cas ran to the door.

_*ding dong*_

He stood there for three seconds, then opened the door and smiled.

'Hi.'

The man lifted his head and showed a tiny smirk. The name 'Gabriel' was stitched onto his pocket, along with the logo for the store Cas had bought the TV from.

'Good afternoon. Uh-' He held up the clipboard in his hand and read off the paper attached to it. 'Castiel Novak?'

He nodded. 'That's me.'

'I have your television.. would you like me to help you with it?'

'I'd appreciate that.'

Gabriel wheeled it in as he followed Cas down the passageway of his house. They went through the first door to the right and entered the living room- a spaceish and comfy looking area with a sofa and other miscellaneous possessions. They pushed it to the sofa then lifted it up and down onto the rug.

'So is everything okay?' The delivery man asked.

'Yes, everything's fine. Thank you for your help.'

'No problem. Bye.' He left the living room and went out the front door. Once his car was gone, Castiel sighed and sat down on the sofa. The big, brown box intimidated him in the same way a pile of paperwork would.

 

'Okay.. thank you.' Cas hung up the phone and sighed. A pizza was what he ordered for a reward, so he decided by the time his pepperoni pizza from Domino's arrived he would be able to eat and watch TV. Second to hamburgers, pizza was Cas's favourite food. Otherwise, he loved any food. Castiel's eyes went back to the box and he knew it was time to end the procrastination.

After unpackaging each component of the box, he lay them out on the carpet. Two cords, one remote control, two booklets and of course the large screen. Cas pushed the television to the wall space in front of the sofa especially for it, then plugged in the long black cords.

'Piece of cake.' He murmured. Taking it out of the clear plastic package, Cas pressed the large red button on the top of the remote control. Nothing. He pressed it again. The switches at the wall were on, what was happening? Cas flipped the remote over and took the back covering out of the slot. There were no batteries. It was then that he saw in black text on the plastic, 'No Batteries Included.' He huffed and went to the kitchen where his collection of boxes was.

 

Cas's hands rummaged through the box in search for double a batteries. Rubber bands, light globes in their boxes, a lava lamp and key chains. Then, finally, he found the bag filled with batteries. He took two out, praying they were still working, and went back to the living room. Castiel loaded the remote and turned it on. He smiled as the screen turned on and a small green light appeared in the bottom right corner of the TV frame.

'Main.. menu..' Cas pressed the button on the remote with tiny words in white above it saying 'Channels,' but nothing happened. How long was it going to take until he could use the damn TV? After pressing it three times, Cas went to the booklet.

'Channels... channels..'

Once he found the page, he skimmed through to find the instructions to suit his dilemna. After searching for ten minutes through both books, he couldn't find anything. Was his TV broken? He went to the front of the first booklet and found exactly what he needed. 'Contact Us.' There were two phone numbers. One below the words, 'Information' and the other below 'Customer Relations,' so, being intelligent, Cas decided to call customer service.

 

'Good afternoon, Sony Customer Relations how can I help you?'

The man had a deep, smooth voice.

'Uh, hi. I just bought this TV but I can't seem to get to the channels.'

'Aaand you've looked through any information handbooks with the TV?'

Cas slumped back onto the TV.

'Yeah.'

'Okay, well, I'll guide you-'

The bell rang. Castiel jumped and turned around to see what was out the window. A Domino's car. Although he was happy his lunch was there, it seemed rather inconvenient that it was when he was talking with the Sony guy.

'Sorry, I.. I ordered a pizza. Could you just wait a bit?'

The man chuckled.

'Sure. Of course.'

Cas grabbed his wallet and went to the door. A minute later, he returned with the square box in hand.

'Sorry.' He said as he picked up his mobile.

'No problem... What kind of pizza is it?'

'Uh, pepperoni.'

'No way. That's my favourite.'

'Really? Yeah, it's a Domino's.'

'Ah. Stop talking. You're making me hungry.'

'Well, if you want to eat something now, you can. I mean, it's not gonna get you fired if you eat whilst on the phone, is it?'

'Uhh.. I shouldn't. Besides, I don't have enough money for anything.'

'Hang on. What's your name?'

'Dean.. why?'

'What floor are you on?'

'4... I'm a little confused.'

'Wait a couple of minutes?'

'Sure?'

Cas called another number, then returned to the Sony guy.

'I'm back.'

'Good. So you just bought a TV?'

'Well, it was delivered about an hour ago. I was too lazy to set it up though.'

'What kind is it?'

'It's a Bravia or something.'

'Ahh, yes.'

'Are they good?'

'I wouldn't know.'

'Oh, that's right. You just answer calls.'

The Sony guy exhaled.

'That's right.'

'So where are you right now?'

'Where am I? An office cubicle, in front of my computer.'

'Oh yeah? So what's it like there?'

'It's claustrophobic. Gray. Cold.'

'Sounds great.'

'Pff. I _know_. And, I'm in _Florida_.'

'Florida? No way! Me too.'

'Yeah, I'm down in Fort Myers.'

'I'm in Spring Hill, near Tampa.'

'Nice up there?'

Cas shrugged. 'Mm. Yeah. I just moved here.'

'Oh really? Where from?'

'Illinois.'

'Illinois? Wow. I knew you sounded too weird to be from Florida.'

'So, are you from here?'

'No. I grew up in Kansas.'

'Kansas? That explains your accent.'

He laughed. 'What's your name?'

Castiel's heart sank as the words hit his ear.

'Uh.. Castiel. Cas... for short.'

'Castiel? What kind of name is that?'

By the tone of his voice, Cas knew he was smiling when he said it.

'I dunno. It's Hebrew or something.'

'I'm Dean. Well, you already know that.'

Cas smiled and collapsed onto his side. He couldn't handle it all. It was too cute.

'Uhh...'

Dean laughed. Strangely, his voice changed to one with a sort of huskier, slurred and quieter tone- like he had just woken up.

'Have you eaten your pizza yet?'

'No.. haha.. it's still warm though, luckily.'

'If I had that pizza here I would have eaten it within a minute.'

'I _love_ pizza.'

'It's the best.

'I knooow.'

'After hamburgers.' They said simultaneously. Castiel's cheeks were flushing red. Dean giggled.

'Sorry.' Dean then said. 'How's the pizza? Please, eat.'

Cas took out a slice from the box and chewed off a piece.

'It's good.' He said with his mouth full.

'So what's wrong with the TV?'

'What?... Oh! Of course..'

Dean snorted.

'Yeah. The _TV_.'

'Weeell.' Castiel stuffed the rest of the slice into his mouth and turned the television on again. 'How do I get channels?'

'What?'

'When I press channels nothing happens.' He said with a mouthful.

'Have you set them up?'

'No? I thought they would automatically work.'

'Go to settings.'

Cas chose settings.

'Then what?'

'Find navigation.'

'Then?'

'Go down.'

'I'm going down.'

'Find channel setup.'

'I found it.'

'Okay, now choose find channels.'

'Got it. Now what?'

'It should set them up. Then you're free to choose whatever. Sometimes the antenna setup can change the TV channels'

'Thanks. Really.' He picked up another piece.

'No problem. So should I leave?'

'Leave?' Cas swallowed. 'Why?'

'Well, it seems like you're fine eating your pizza. Can I call back in fifteen minutes?'

Cas frowned. He didn't want him to _leave_.

'Fifteen minutes?'

'I promise.'

'Okay, then. I guess. So.. bye?'

'Yeah, bye. I have another call on the line, so, bye.'

Reluctantly, he hung up the phone and ate his pizza. Did this 'Dean' have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend? It was making him feel very awkward. Of _course_ Dean was into guys, why else would he have been flirting and showing interest? Unless, he was just trying to be friendly. Cas bit his lip. He would have to wait fifteen minutes until he could hear Sony guy's voice again.

 

Ten minutes past, then twenty, then thirty. Cas remained sitting on the red couch, using his laptop whilst he waited for his phone to ring. Finally, after forty minutes of waiting, his mobile rang. Castiel quickly picked it up without a moment's hesitation.

'Hello?' He asked.

'Guess who.'

Dean. Castiel smiled and lay back on the sofa.

'You there?' Dean greeted.

'Yes. I'm here.. do you still want to talk to me?'

'Of course I do. I should be working. Haha. What do _you_ want us to do?'

'I think maybe we should just keep talking.'

'Okay. Okay. Yes. I like you.' Cas almost choked. He was now _bright_ red, and although he was enjoying talking to this stranger he just wanted the earth to open up and engulf him.

'So why did you move here? If you don't mind me asking..'

'Why did I move...' Cas scratched his neck. 'I just needed to get away. I wanted some time in a place other than Illinois. Somewhere different, where I could write. I'm a writer actually.'

'A writer? Are you famous?'

Cas smirked.

'Depends. I've had a couple of books that sold a lot of copies, I guess the books were what became popular though.'

'So I could search you right now, and see what you look like?'

'You could. But are you?'

'No.'

'Why's that?'

'I dunno... wait, I'll be back in a sec.. yeah what?'

With a bang the phone was placed down on something. Cas smiled. Hopefully it was what he thought he was.

'You ordered me a pizza!?!?!'

Castiel grinned and threw his head back.

'Yes!'

'No way! So you paid online?'

'I _did_.'

'And it's pepperoni... Cas I could kiss you.'

'I'm flattered.'

Judging by the sounds on the receiver, he knew Dean had already started eating his pizza.

'Thank you.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'I should. What do you write about?'

'Mystery, sort of crime books.'

'Really? Wait, someone's.... okay they're gone.'

'Is is obvious that you're not talking to a customer right now?'

'I hope not.. I know I'm blushing though.' He laughed again.

 

They talked for what seemed like _years_. Cas and Dean discussed their favourite music, their favourite books, what their hobbies were. Each time Dean spoke it filled Cas with tingling joy- but what frustrated him was that they weren't in each other's presence. Sure, over the amount of time they talked, it became to seem like they were in the same room. But Castiel wanted to hug him, shake his hand, see what his smile looked like and know how his eyes looked when they were staring at his own. Every now and then he would think about those things, and the sentence 'do you want to meet somewhere' lingered only in the back of his throat. The grease stains on the empty box of pizza had now turned dry, the blinds were shut and the lamps of the living room were turned on.

 

'Are you going to leave soon?'

'Probably.'

'Oh..' Castiel sighed. Dean responded quickly.

'Wait, wait, wait. I have my mobile right here. Come on, don't be sad.'

'Did you drive?'

'No, I walk to work. I'm one of those people.'

Cas chuckled.

'So, I'll shut down my computer, get your number, hang up then you can walk home with me, huh?'

'Good.'

He read Dean his phone number.

'Well, b-'

Dean hung up the phone. Cas gasped with a smile.

'Asshole.' He laughed.

Once the phone began to ring again, he picked it up immediately.

'Thanks for the notice.'

'I'm leaving _now_.'

'Really?'

'Yess... Jesus.. this is like a horror movie. I'm like, the only one left at the office.'

'Where are you now?'

'I'm... walking down the stair case.'

Cas could hear Dean's footsteps.

'Now where are you?'

'I'm still walking down the stair case.'

'Now-'

'Shhh... bye Garth...'

'Are you out yet?'

'Not quite... _now_ I am.'

'Is it dark?'

'Pff. Is it dark _there_ idiot?'

'Where are you?'

'I'm on the street.'

'What does it look like?'

'The path is made of cement. There's a few trees across the road.'

'Any cars?'

'Yeah, there's a few driving around.'

'Is it cold?'

'A little. My dorky uniform isn't bad at keeping me warm though.'

'A uniform... ooh.'

Dean laughed. Cas died again.

'So how long does it take to get home?'

'I dunno, I've never done it. I'm catching the bus.'

'What? Didn't you say you usually walk to work?'

'That was a _joke._ I've been catching the bus for a few days now. My car's being fixed.'

'Oh, so you _have_ a car.'

Dean chuckled. ' _Yesss_ I do have a _caaarr_.'

'What is it?'

'Chevy Impala.'

'So would you consider yourself a motor head?'

'To some maybe. I'm at the bus stop.'

'Really? Tell me when it gets there.'

 

As he heard the sound of Dean's door slammed shut, Castiel rubbed his sleepy eyes and raised himself from the sofa. It was now 8:30. They had been talking for six hours. Turning around, Cas could see dozens of clear rain drops falling down the window. It was pitch black outside.

'Are you walking?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, I'm going to my bedroom.'

'I'm gonna make some noodles.'

'Can I have some?'

'Of course you can I'll send them to you in the mail.'

Castiel laughed whilst he entered his bedroom. With a large window above his white and gold covered bed, two lamps in the corners, a wardrobe with mirrors on the sliding doors and a bed side table topped with a stack of books, Cas's bedroom was his favourite room of the house. It was the first one he set up, and although he had only been sleeping in it for a few days, he had definitely settled into it.

'I'm in my bed. What are _you_ doing?'

'I'm emptied the, _contents_ of the noodles into this bowl.'

'I wish I was there.'

He heard a sigh come from the receiver, then footsteps.

'What would you do if you were here?'

Cas turned the phone on speaker, placed it on his bedside table and closed his eyes.

'I'd.. I'd put my hands on your arms..'

'Then what?' Dean's voice became breathy.

'I would lean in and kiss you.. I'd suck on your lip.. I'd touch your tongue with mine..'

Dean let out a quiet groan.

'Then what?'

Castiel's hand slowly crept down his stomach.

'I'd put my hands under your shirt.. touch your skin.. push my fingers up... feel... feel..'

With his mouth shut, Dean moaned.

'Wanna know what I'd do?'

'What?' Castiel began to move his hand up and down his hard dick.

'I'd push you against the counter.'

'Mmhmm..'

'And I'd... put my hard on inside you...'

'Mm.'

Castiel's hand moved faster.

'I'd thrust back and forth...'

'Yes..'

'Each time I'd move in harder.. and... harder.'

Cas's legs twitched and he found himself leaning down, mouth wide open, tongue slightly sticking out and his knees digging deep into the bed. Whilst his head arched up Cas's eyes rolled back, and Dean's words sent a chill down his spine each time they hit his ear. His hand pulled, pushed back and squeezed.

'Ohhh.' Dean moaned.

Cas winced and leaned down more until his nose was touching the sheets.

'Oh.. god.' He murmured.

From the receiver Cas heard Dean moan loudly.

As soon as Castiel felt the pressure in his stomach building up he dropped his head down. His legs weakened and he cried out. When his knees gave way he collapsed onto his bed and continued to breathe heavily. White cum, still warm, covered his thighs. Cas panted whilst he waited for Dean to speak again.

'Where do you live?' He finally heard from him.

 

There was a quick, loud knock at the door. Castiel left his bed and quickly scurried to the door. He grabbed the smooth golden door knob and turned it. Cas pulled the door open and revealed the man standing there. The rain had drenched him. His dirty blonde hair was soaked at the tips and sent drips down his neck. He had full, pink, plump lips. Under his thick eyebrows were a set of huge, green eyes staring back at Cas.

'Dean.'

Dean smiled.

'Cas.'

Civilly, they shook hands and repressed their urges to jump into each other's arm. He then entered the house, placed his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him forward. Castiel chuckled with a smirk.

'I'm glad you're here.'

Dean showed his teeth again and nuzzled Castiel's nose.

'Me too.'

Without another word, Dean locked his lips with Cas and they shared an endless, passionate kiss. Calling Customer Relations would never quite be the same.


End file.
